


Rocksalt is Useless Here

by july_v



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s just not enough to salt and burn something… [Just smut, no plot... aka PWP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocksalt is Useless Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song called ‘Brennende Liebe’ (Burning Love) by a bleedin’ awesome German band by the name of Oomph!

They've met angels and demons, fought powerful pagan gods, and know how to get rid of all sorts of evil shit…

***

Sam can still recall every demon they've fought — the shape shifter, the vampires, the Croatoan virus and all the other supernatural _beings_ they encountered on their journey — but there has never been anything nearly as _fascinating_ as the sight in front of him.

Dean is, despite his bad ass behavior, so wonderfully sweet and responsive once Sam has him naked underneath him. He is always quick to arch his back when Sam runs his index finger down the centre of his broad chest and he can’t resist the urge to lean down and press his lips against Dean's collar or to run his tongue across one of his small nipples.

Dean's hands tangle into Sam's hair so he can guide his lips across his skin, allowing Sam to kiss his neck and shoulders until he’s unable to take it any longer and pushes him downwards, hinting to Sam where he _really_ wants his lips to be. Sam knows Dean is not a patient man, and when he sets his mind on something he won’t stop until he has it, but here Sam is the one in full control. 

Dean still tries…

And every time there’s this small, disappointed sound leaving his full lips when Sam shakes Dean's hands from his messy hair, only to turn his head and kiss his wrist softly. Then Dean cups Sam's cheek and pulls him close for a soft kiss that quickly grows heated and intense, leaving Sam panting against Dean's full lips.

Sam is never able to resist him for long; his heart swells painfully as soon as his bare skin touches Dean's. It’s like he's on fire with love and lust for his big brother.

Sam's eyes fall shut as he allows his tongue to delve into Dean's mouth, moaning softly at the heat that welcomes him and the eager tongue that wraps around his in response. Dean’s right hand finds its way to the small of Sam's back, pressing against it to bring his body down on his own, making them both groan with the delicious friction the movement causes.

Dean’s emerald eyes are focused on Sam's and Sam swallows, once again stunned that this usually so strong and untouchable man is so completely submissive when they’re alone, how he does everything just to please Sam. In return all he can do is show him how much he desires him, how strong his feelings are, and hope Dean understands.

For a while he just rocks his hips against Dean's and listens to his gasps and moans of pleasure, responding to Sam's own. When Sam finally decides to take it to the next level Dean doesn’t hesitate for a second to roll over onto his stomach. Sam leaves a trail of small kisses along Dean's spine and his muscular back forms a wonderful curve to meet Sam's lips. 

Sam lets one of his hands run up Dean's side and down his arm to entangle their fingers; his other caresses the swell of Dean's ass. He is not sure which provokes the marvelous sound to pour from Dean's kiss swollen lips, but it turns him on even more. 

Now there is no way to stop the surge of intense need that rushes through Sam as his spit-slick finger circles Dean's entrance, drawing a wanton moan from his brother’s throat. He shifts to spread his legs just little more, as if Sam needs any more proof of Dean's desire to have him inside of him.

Sam doesn’t give in just yet, he needs to prolong this for as long as he can, and there is nothing Dean can do. Sam knows Dean loves it just as much as he does. Sam knows Dean can cope without the long preparation, after all those times they’ve done this together since their first time, but he insists on doing it.

Sam slowly allows his finger to slide into Dean's body, eliciting a low moan from them both. Dean is all too eager to accept Sam's finger, soon letting him add a second finger. By now Dean’s body is rocking against his fingers as Sam moves them to spread him, giving him just a small taste of what he is about to experience.

The process is always the same but it never gets old; Sam savours every pleasured sound he can wrench from Dean’s lips, pressing his own against Dean's shoulders and neck, his skin muffling Sam's moans before they reach his ears. It’s like they’re feeding on each other’s needy cries for final release, pushing each other onwards and over the edge. 

At last Sam enters his tight body, knowing how much Dean is craving the pain that accompanies the action, no matter how much time Sam takes to prepare him. Dean once told him that it’s like hell to him, just so much more pleasurable, but still a kind of sweet, slow-burning torture Sam inflicts on him. Coming from his big brother that means a lot, with all they have been through.

For a while Sam thrusts into him at a steady rhythm, holding Dean's hips with both hands. Suddenly it all hits Sam with such force: how much he's been aching to do this. It’s like Sam needs to be this _close_ to him or otherwise he can’t exist. By now Dean’s hands are clawing at the crumbled, white sheets in an effort to keep himself up.

And then he speaks, taunting words that nearly make Sam lose his mind, and he can’t hold back anymore. Sam wraps one of his arms around Dean's chest and shudders as his hand brushes over Dean's heart, allowing him to feel Dean's racing heartbeat for a moment. Yet again he is reminded that Dean feels the same about him; that they’re keeping each other alive.

Every bit of Sam's passion pours into his thrusts as he pounds into Dean, no longer able to hold back. 

The sounds they produce lick at our bodies like the flames of a pyre or maybe hellfire itself. Sam knows they’re both supposed to cleanse people from evil and that’s just what they’re doing, because all that is left afterwards is contentment and utter purity.

When Sam reaches for Dean's cock to stroke it, he finds Dean's hand is already there, moving across the hardened flesh with a vigor that surprises Sam. He places his hand over Dean's but allowed the other set the pace; Dean is just as keen on coming as Sam is, so he can’t deny Dean. 

By the way Dean is whimpering between his wordless moans Sam can tell that he's pushing into him just at the right angle, hitting the spot that sends white-hot pleasure through Dean's body. It takes no more than a few rough thrusts before Dean lets go of every last bit of self-control and comes.

There is no way Sam can take it much longer, all the heat and the way Dean's inner walls contract around him as his orgasm hits; it’s just too much. Sam keeps thrusting into Dean, his nose buried against the side of Dean's neck, and Sam presses sloppy kisses against the now sweaty skin. Sam's own release is buried deep inside of Dean and is accompanied by an almost animalistic growl that surprises even Sam.

Only when they’re lying down on the bed does Sam notice how out of breath he really is. From the sound of his small gasps for air, it's clear that Dean isn’t in a much better condition than Sam. His back is still flat against Sam's chest, their skin separated by only a thin layer of sweat, and the position allows Sam to just hold him close while he is still buried inside of Dean.

Neither of them says anything and Sam isn't sure if it is because they are both too exhausted or because there is nothing left to say after what they just did; actions speak louder than words and so does Dean's heart, which is still racing in his chest, hard enough for Sam to feel it against his back.

There have been so many things that _nearly_ tore them apart but in moments like this Sam is reminded that they are brothers after all and that nothing can come between them. Not even now that we’re so close to the end of the world and caught in the battle between heaven and hell.

Sam couldn’t stop loving him even if he tried. Dean is the one that keeps him grounded, his big brother that always protects him, his lover who allows him to be himself. 

Sam licks a small line up the side of Dean’s neck and the simple action causes Dean to squirm a little because his skin is still so sensitive to the touch.

Sam bites his lip and for just a moment savours the salty taste of Dean's sweat on the tip of his tongue. Salt has always played an important role in his life: as hunters they use it to repel ghosts. Salt and burn all the way. This is the same. Every night they salt their skin with their sweat and burn themselves with passion; a way of purification.

So it’s salt for ghosts: silver for vampires, werewolves, and those damned shape shifters: angels to kill angels and Ruby’s knife for demons.

And emotions?

Tonight he came to the conclusion that nothing will ever be strong enough to sever the ties that keep him and Dean together.

***

... but this one, human feeling is stronger than all of them combined.


End file.
